


"Dad?"

by CryptidShaku



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptidShaku/pseuds/CryptidShaku
Summary: Do not repost my work anywhere whatsoever! (I don't see why you'd want to, but please do not steal this work in any way!)





	"Dad?"

**Author's Note:**

> Do not repost my work anywhere whatsoever! (I don't see why you'd want to, but please do not steal this work in any way!)

It's a dark, cold night. Unusually cold for summer. A little girl is sitting alone in her room, playing with a few small plastic dolls. She can hear her parents screaming at each other from outside her door. She tries her best to ignore it. It's like this every night anyway.  
"You said you loved her!"  
"I do love her!"  
"If you really did, why wouldn't you keep your ass at home so she has a father she can depend on?!" There was a loud thump. The girl peeked just outside her door and saw her father on the floor, he was drunk and her mother's face was twisted in anger. Her drunken father got up the best he could and stared his wife in the face.  
"Do you just want me to fucking leave?!"  
"No! I want you to be a father for your daughter!"  
"I never asked to be a father!"  
"Neither did I, but look where we are. Arguing because you can't take the responsibility of having a child!" The girl couldn't listen anymore. The door slammed, she assumed her mother was going to spend the night with her parents. The girl loved her grandparents, she felt horrible about them having to hear all the drama that went on in this house. She opened the door more, looking for her father. She took a few steps down the stairs.  
"Daddy?" She called softly. Her father was sitting on the floor, crying. The girl walked over and kneeled beside him.  
"Daddy, it's okay." His sobbing quieted slightly. He raised his head and looked into her eyes.  
"You damn child! You're the reason me and your mother fight so much!" He shoved the little girl, knocking her down long enough for him to get back up. He ran to the kitchen. She could hear him rummaging through drawers. She held back tears and ran back to her bedroom, locking the door behind her. She could hear her father's uneven, staggering footfalls up the stairs before he started pounding on her door. She looked around, then ran and burrowed herself in her blankets on the bed.  
"Open the fucking door!" She said nothing, just tried to ease her trembling, there were a few more pounds on the door before it fell silent. She peeked out from under the covers.  
"Dad?" She took a few steps closer to the door. It sounded like he had left...

Then the blade of a butcher's knife rammed through the door, splitting the wood and neary hitting the girl's face. She shrieked and fell backwards. Her father kicked the door open with all his power, then ripped the knife free. He took a few wobbling steps towards her, as if he was going to collapse from the sheer amount of alchohol that had taken control of his mind. The girl cried now. The father laughed and dropped to his knees, both hands gripping the knife, and plunged the blade into the little girl's abdomen, spattering bright red blood on the white fabric of his shirt. The girl gagged, her own blood choking her.  
"You should have never been born!" He stabbed her again, and again, and again.  
Her screeching went unheard, falling on deaf ears as her father's knife met her flesh a final time, before he stood up and kicked the small girl's limp body to the side, leaving streaked puddles of scarlet blood. Her cries weakened and her skin grew colder. She closed her eyes.  
.  
.  
.  
The last thing she heard was her mother's terrified shriek and a loud gunshot, followed by her father hitting the floor heavily for the last time.

15 years later...

Ring...  
Ring...  
Someone picked up the phone.  
"Hello? Who is this?" 

"Hey mom. I missed you." The same girl smiled from her side of the phone line.  
"N-no. It can't be you... I buried you. I buried him. I... I was the one who found you..." The mother trembled. She had buried her daughter, who was nothing more than bloodied ribbons, herself. How was she talking on the phone now?  
"Well, it's me. I'm alive, mom. It wasn't me you buried..." She took a deep breath.

"That was my daughter."


End file.
